


tobioca pearls (im sorry)

by spacenova



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3691209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacenova/pseuds/spacenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hinata wasnt pleasing tobio in bed. tobio grew desperate. he always loved bubble tea...</p>
            </blockquote>





	tobioca pearls (im sorry)

~YESTERDAY~ "Hinata please i havent rammed you in months" tobio yelped. "Tobio i told you im not feeling it" Hinata responded. they were all alone in the gym. it would have been perfect. "im so horny!!!1!!" tobio pleaded. "sorry" hinata replied as he started walking to the door. kageyama jacked it alone in the closet.

~PRESENT~ kageyama was devastated, his bf would bang him and he's had a raging boner 4 months. he was fukcin angry and horny. he loves bubble tea so he made his way to the nearest shop. he ordered taro, with extra tapioca pearls. he bought the tea and drank it for a while in the shop. he found himself closing his eyes as he imagined the pearls going down his throat as hinata's sweet cum. his face became red and he was moaning while rubbing the cup thinking it was hinata's thobbing dingaling. He moaned a bit and almost called the drink daddy. people were staring. kageyama rubbed his cock through his pants. the tea tasted so good, just like his bf's cum. he drank it all (and swallowed) within five min. he creamed his pants. he limped towards the cash register "another taro bubble tea please" he ordered. "with extra pearls". the 2 min seemed like forever but it came. he wasnt gonna fuck the tea in public, he made a beeline for his house. "oh hi tobi-" his mom tried to say but couldnt finish. there were no moms in this anime. he locked himself in his room and looked lustfully at the taro. it even looked like hinatas cum. tobio undressed and his dick was all veiny and standing. he began drinking the tea while rubbing his cock thinking it was sex god hinata. it was like bliss. the taro dripped down his chin and on his chest. he got some and put it on his dick. things were getting spicy. he moaned "oh taro daddy fuck me hard". he switched gears and got some tea and put it on his chocolate starfish. he rammed himself. he took out the straw and started drinking by the cup, thrusting the straw in and out of his anus. "ohh tarooo" he moaned. then something occured to kags. he got five ot six pearls and inserted one in his ass. it was a flurry of pleasure. "oooohh god!" tobio yelled. he inserted more and more pearls in to his hole, he was not gonna shit will tonight. but it was easy due to the taro cum. kageyama was reaching the end of his pearls. "aaahhhhh ohhhhhhhhh" tobio moaned. taro daddy was going all out on his ass. once he put in the fifteenth pearl in to his anus, kageyama violently cummed, taro tea. he fell in his bed, "you please me so much taro-kun". kageyama layed nacked next to the empty cup for the rest of the day and night. that was the best sex he ever had. he came 67 times with taro jizz.

~THE NEXT DAY~ volleyball practise was over and hinata and kags were alone again. "hey do u wanna go out for some bubble tea?" hinata suggested. kageyama was going to accept the offer but then he remembered his affair with taro-kun and how he orgasmed while drinking taro tea in their shop. "I'll pass" he replied .

**Author's Note:**

> i would like to apologize to everyone existing. burn me for my sins. i am ashamed. im sorry  
> and kageyama got and extra large taro bubble tea with extra pearls so thats how he has enough to please his donger.


End file.
